The Ed Next Door
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: After a traumatic event that has unfolded upon her, 13-year old Juniper Lee moves into the cul-de-sac to start life anew. Reboot to When the Eds Come Knocking.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Life as a hero isn't always easy; it can be fun and even rewarding, but in the case of the young Juniper Lee, the words "hero and fun" had meshed together to for, a whole new word...terror.

Terror is the word that has finally stamped inside June's mind. It was a memory she renounced as a curse really. She remembered it all. Her true horror was her hearing the shrieking, piercing screams, and that soft, deep voice. Just thinking about made her even more tense. This once proud, happy teen was now a forlorn being hiding from the world she once treasured.

This was the life of Juniper Lee - no more.

...

After sometime ago, the shield that once protected her was destroyed, allowing her to roam free. She would have been so happy to travel outside her city, but not no longer. _How_ was something she will never know, maybe it wasn't her place too know how the shield that kept her from leaving no longer barred her. She was unsure if she was the legendary Te Xuan Ze or some ordinary girl.

The only person who was always by her side through out everything that happened was Monroe, her pug. He has done everything for her, June would never leave his sight. She would protect him like he had protected her; she held him on her lap as they passed a row of trees, leaving the past behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW NEIGHBORS**

Edd, one of the smartest of the Eds finished his night-long project of his tooth-pick made suspension bridge. It took him awhile, which explained by the rings around his eyes of the hard work he put in to it. There was no reason why he did, just that he was just bored that day before. He yawned and stretched after he placed a small, white, triangular flag on one of the columns of the bridge.

"Ah finished," he yawned, "And only 14 hours and 7 minutes. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." He lied down on his desk, unaware of the events that was about to be unfolded this day.

Something slammed into the door, bulging it nearly off its hinge. Surprisingly the door had not snapped thank god, Ed's foot broke a whole on the bottom of the door. "There's a knob, Ed," said Eddy on the other side of the door in a very annoyed tone in his opened the door with an eager look to him, like always. He barged in wanting to tell Edd his master plan for the day.

"Double D, are you sitting for this one?" Eddy asked excitedly only to be responded by Edd's loud snore.

"Good!" Eddy exclaimed ignoring Edd's snoring, "The biggest cash cow that is waiting to be built is right next door!" he said jumping on Edd's bed, "Not one to gloat but, man am I good," he said with a smug on his face. Ed zoomed into Edd's face and was first notice that Edd was asleep through Eddy's proposal to his latest scam. Eventually, Eddy woke up and heard the snoring.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked, "The last thing you can do is humor me, Double D!"

"Oh, this may not be Double D at all, Eddy," Ed theorized, "But a clone put on this planet to..."

Eddy flicked him away as he proceeded to disrupt Edd's breathing by plugging his nose on the table. Edd gasped for air until he fell off his chair and flew to Ed's chest groaning.

"Excellent you're awake!" Eddy yelled.

"Partly Eddy," Edd said with a groan.

"Did you hear me, Edd? We have a brand new sucker next door! A new neighbor!" Eddy exclaimed, "And with a new neighbor comes an increase in Edvenue!" he clasped his hands together.

"You mean revenue?" Edd corrected.

"Revenue, Edvenue, what's the difference," Eddy said, "Double D, we got a new neighbor in the col-de-sac. And I think its time for this person to have a warm welcome to the col-de-sac...Ed Style."

Even though Edd was partly asleep, it took him awhile for him to register what Eddy was saying. He shook his head and cleaned his left ear to make sure he wasn't hearing anything but "a new neighbor".

"A new neighbor? Here in the col-de-sac?" Edd asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I said that like 13 times already, Sockhead," Eddy said, "Was your brain in buffer mode?"

Edd ignored that. The Eds joined together at the window to show Edd what they were trying to convey. And to his surprise, they were right. A moving truck had parked right across the street from Edd's house. To whom he might add would move here? Eddy, in his way, wanted to introduce himself to the newcomer before the kids could. It was the morning so it made the perfect opportunity for him to go over to do so. Edd was still in shock while Ed...Ed was still clueless as ever.

"Well that's convenient," Edd said, "Welcoming our new neighbors would be a grand! We can show them around the neighborhood, meet other kids, and..."

Eddy pulled Edd's shirt in annoyance, "Didn't you hear me sockhead?" Eddy asked, "There is no way those brats could ever meet the new kid..."

"Someone's coming out guys!" Ed said.

"Who Ed?" Eddy asked until he caught a glimpse of two people exiting the moving van, a girl and a boy. The boy was slender and yet taller than the girl wore a beige shirt with a monster design in the front, and jeans. His chin was much more like Kevin's but smaller - and in proportion. His hair was spiky and sleeky, pitch black. Must be putting on too much hair gel, Edd noted. The other was a girl. She was shorter than the boy; she wore a green shirt with a dragon fly symbol on the middle of the shirt, brown pants, and shoes. Her long was very long and beautiful with a purple slash on the left side. She had a pretty much of a curvature look to her. She was carrying a few bags while holding her dog around her.

Both of these people interested Eddy much so. They looked so naive, Eddy noted. They were going to be his puppets for his schemes and plans, thinking that they were going to be the first people to be the victims as his prey. Edd was quite interested in the two.

"Alright boys," he clasped together, "How about we say our hellos to our new neighbors," Eddy said.

"I'll bake a cake!" Edd said.

"And I'll make sure to stand guard and do nothing," Ed said.


End file.
